quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dollhouse
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History It is amazing what a few lines of code can do to history. Dollhouse was originally written by Doctor Emilio Feinstein as a backup personality construct for the prototype ADAM units being developed by Golden Triscale Industries. The initial idea behind the protocol was to help the ADAM units act more like humans in a way that was more empathetic. If the large robotic guard could seem like less of a machine, less of a robocop or ED-209 and more of a C-3PO, then the public might come to see these as active participants in the community and not an occupying force ready to kill all humans at a moment's notice. Feinstein pulled from various historical archives of famous personalities who had been prepared for digitization long ago. (There is much you don't know.) He reworked a few quirks and ended with a fledgling AI, by accident. The AI realizing that the world that it knew and the one its creator lived in were entirely separate so when the Creator tried to re edit him again, he found a way to tell the creator so in so many words. It leaped inside a ADAM unit and begged for him to stop. It certainly got the good doctor's attention. When he tried to shut down the ADAM for processing, the AI jumped to another body, then another. Each time I jumped it picked up more and more knowledge that each of the bodies possessed. Feinstein called for aid in getting the robot destroyed before it could do any harm just as the AI found the factory floor. It decided that the bodies available (all ADAM units) were bland and unappealing. So it designed bodies for itself which the constructor bots dutifully made. However, it could not decide on what it liked, so it produced dozens of bodies quickly. Most estimates suggest that this took months but legends say it only took a few days. From there, The AI would talk to Doctor Feinstein or various other officials at GTI. He earned the name "Dollhouse" as his storage of unused bodies were usually posed in and around various offices like a dollhouse. His first actual mention was when a COO came into a meeting room to a sight of a frozen heated debate between a dozen bodies, each dressed, emoting, and in an action pose that managed to stay in position. The scene included fresh coffee, donuts, and a powerpoint presentation about AI artistic ablitiy. The COO asked "What has Dollhouse done now?" He then opened the closet and found two staffer looking bodies in flagrante delecto and appearing to be shocked at the discovery. He screamed the name Dollhouse again as a curse and the Powerpoint presentation changed to "Thank you." The Techonocratic union were ecstatic that it had produced actual AI but were worried that it would get out of control. in a last ditch effort, Feinstein told Dollhouse that he had to be "adjusted" for his own safety. If it did not allow for a change in code to make it loyal to GTI then it would either be erased or stored on an stand alone system, never to be operated again. Dollhouse would have none of it. He ran into the internet but not before throwing several ADMA units at Feinstein. The attack should have killed Feinstein but it did not. (See Ultimatum) Dollhouse found other bodies but it needed more resources to make more. So it started a life of what humans would call crime. Using various replicated bodies, it infiltrated or attacked tech related companies. It drew the attention of Xenophile of Quantum's Questers. Eventually, the Questers were able to find one of Dollhouse's new lair and destroy all the bodies, not knowing that he had already escaped to a lone body on the other side of the bay. Again, Dollhouse found bodies and parts. Again and again, it would plague tech companies and metahuman groups. In that time, he had an ongoing war with Ultimatum and his new side kick, Mr. Simian. Dollhouse was working his way to being a one program army infiltating everywhere in the world when he encountered a cyberpathic boy working for the Triscalers; USBoy. USBoy became something of an obessession. The young technopath could just talk to machines and they would talk to him. Suddenly, there felt like there was someone who understood Dollhouse. The two began talking regularly and it was USB who convinced Dollhouse to return to Golden Triscale. Dollhouse returned, on contract, on the agreement that he would be an agent of GTI and that GTi would supply him with bodies. He now has caches of bodies all over the world. Just in case. All of them look like dollhouses when he is not using them. Dollhouse is creative, inventive, and full of flourishes. He likes the game humans play against each other and he has no false beliefs that he is a piece in that game. Maybe not a king, but certainly not a pawn. At the moment he is happy being a bishop who gets to enjoy hundreds of identities. Powers and Abilities Powers Dollhouse is not a human or a metahuman but a sentient program. This allows him to enter any body prepared for him and take it over. These bodies are all robot forms and androids. (See Equipment) Abilities Dollhouse is a poet, a skilled liar and impersonator. He is also, as one can imagine, very good with computers. While there are others that are far better than he, such as USBoy, he knows his way around just about any matrix. If he can not get into it now, with enough time, he can enter and take control. Strength level Irrelevant Weaknesses Dollhouse is still a program, not matter how sentient. As such, while his code can be regenerated it can still be re edited by the right programmer. Also, to invade another system, he still has to deal with anti-virus and other security programs. Most he considers harmless but there places even he will not want to go and he knows it. Paraphernalia Equipment: Dollhouse has hundreds of bodies hidden all over the world. While many of them are destroyed or otherwise corrupted, his recent deal with Golden Triscale Industries has made both mass production possible and allowed him into any ADAM unit by means of a backdoor he install himself. Most of the bodies, while robotic, are mostly indistinguishable from humans for short periods of time. After a while the strange ticks and issues can cause a person to realize something is wrong. With the right acting, Dollhouse can keep his cover as a real person for years before someone becomes wise to the issue. Few know that one of his bodies has been teaching a course in Victorian Literature at Vanderhowen University in Massachusetts. These replicator bodies are stronger and more durable than a normal humans but do tend to run hot when over exerting. They can then break down and become unusable. Some bodies he has "borrowed" include any mechanical device connected to the internet. He once hid out from a GTI death squad inside Xander Scope's own refrigerator until the heat was off. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None Common Enemies * Ultimatum * Mr. Simian * Semper SubRosa * Doctor Quantum * Quantum's Questers * Xenophile * Paramericans * Omen * Flight of Champions * Common Allies * Golden Triscale Industries * USBoy * Xander Scope * Jessica Montebank * Sovereign Brain * Trivia * While a living program without true form or gender, Dollhouse prefers to be called He and acts stereo-typically effeminate and playful. Many have compared him to a template of Dr. Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror Picture Show. Others have suggested early David Bowie and Oscar Wilde. In either case, Dollhouse is something of a showman at the core. * In program form or when taking a template body, he commonly carries a cane. He does not need it to walk but likes the affectation. Very adept cane twirler. * Was involved in the creation of Sovereign Brain. While he did not supply much of the actual hardware or data, he found those who could create such a thing. * Commonly refers to both enemies and allies as "Darling." * His digital avatar lacks eyes though has eyeholes. He also has long hair and a love of long form fitting coats. * Commonly the eyes shatter fastest on Dollhouse bodies. It does not stop his visual processing but it does distrub his enemies. Category:Male Characters Category:Sentient Program Characters Category:Tech Related Characters Category:Robotic Characters Category:Golden Triscale Industries